


Una volta in più

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Shounen ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 78. "Una volta in più" (titoli)</a> e Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 14 dicembre: “I'm dreaming of white christmas / Just like the ones i used to know”</a></p><p>– Tu… tu non lo festeggi il Natale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una volta in più

Nebiros sedeva sulla sua poltrona prediletta, nella stanza che una volta era stata spoglia e senza alcuna nota di colore: adesso, se si guardava attorno, notava le tracce della presenza del suo coinquilino in ogni dove, a cominciare dai fumetti e dai vestiti alla moda (moda che lui proprio non capiva) coloratissimi, poggiati sul divano morbido che Aaron aveva supplicato per poter avere. C’era qualcosa di teso, nell’aria, e lui non riusciva a capire il perché: quel ragazzino, passate le esitazioni iniziali, non aveva un particolare pudore nel chiedergli qualcosa in dono, mentre stavolta gli girellava intorno, guardandolo di soppiatto e abbassando subito la testa non appena si sentiva colto sul fatto.  
– Insomma, cosa? – sbottò ad un certo punto, un po’ spazientito: detestava quell’aria tesa e non capiva perché quel moccioso dovesse continuare a trattarlo con tutta quella reticenza.  
– N-niente!  
– Aaron, sono  _giorni_  che mi scruti di continuo e non parli: cos’è che ti occorre? Ti ho detto che non c’è problema, se desideri qualcosa, ma voglio che  _parli_ , ho sempre odiato chi si fa cavare le parole di bocca con le pinze.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sulla testa bassa del ragazzo, che si tormentava le unghie in silenzio, anche se uno strano rossore gli colorava le guance.  
– No, è che… – iniziò.  
– Che?  
– Tu… tu non lo festeggi il Natale?  
Nebiros si rabbuiò, ma cercò di tenere a bada quella sensazione fastidiosa – Perché mai dovrei?  
– Lo festeggiano tutti, il Natale – farfugliò Aaron, imbarazzato.  
Il demone pensò alla sua situazione e si disse che non aveva granché da festeggiare, in quell’ambito; soprattutto, _mai_  gli era passato anche solo per l’anticamera del cervello di fare una cosa simile! – Non pensavo che tuo padre fosse un tipo da feste natalizie – bofonchiò, pentendosene immediatamente.  
Il ragazzino abbassò ancor di più il viso – No, infatti.  
E, prima che Nebiros potesse dire qualcosa, Aaron era uscito dalla stanza.  
  
~*~  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, dopo l’ennesima notte di tormento, Nebiros trovò, come gli capitava da qualche tempo a quella parte, le braccia di Aaron che gli facevano da cuscino.  
– È dicembre e fa freddo, la notte dovresti rimanere a letto – sussurrò, la voce ancora provata dal gridare.  
– Non ci riesco – le dita del ragazzino sfiorarono gentilmente i suoi capelli.  
– Cos’è questa cosa del Natale?  
– Niente.  
– Oh, avanti, ho dato retta ai peggiori capricci che ti sono usciti dalla bocca, come quella volta che hai preteso di andare in bicicletta – sospirò Nebiros – Spiegati, adesso.  
– Riposati…  
– Da quando dai gli ordini tu, qui dentro?  
– Da quando dai retta ai peggiori capricci che mi siano usciti di bocca – ghignò Aaron.  
– Cos’è, fai lo spiritoso?  
– Assolutamente sì!  
– Non sono in condizione di cavillare con te,  _adesso_  – sbuffò il demone, spossato – Rispondimi e facciamola finita: cos’è questa storia del Natale?  
– È che non l’ho mai festeggiato.  
– Ma prima hai detto che tutti…  
– Eh, appunto. Gli altri. Tutti i soldi di casa li usava mio padre per bere, non era proprio il caso di pensarlo neanche, il Natale.  
– E allora perché?  
– Perché… non lo so, mi piaceva; un po’ perché avrei voluto essere come gli altri, un po’ perché mi sembrava bello, quando spiavo dalle finestre delle case lungo la strada e vedevo le candele accese, l’albero e tutte le altre cose. Mi sarebbe piaciuto… Però non avevo pensato che a te il Natale debba risultare piuttosto incomprensibile.  
– Già – Nebiros rimase un istante ancora col capo poggiato contro lo stomaco del ragazzo, sentendosi stranamente felice – Cos’è che ti piace del Natale?  
– Non lo so… forse solo cose che ho sognato per tanti anni.  
– Beh, visto che al momento non me la sento di alzarmi e tu non vuoi andare a dormire – bofonchiò il demone – Racconta.  
E, a sentire le parole del ragazzino, gli sembrò di vedere un piccolo Aaron, vestito con degli abiti smessi troppo grandi per lui, che rimaneva in piedi sotto la neve a lungo, sbirciando in punta di piedi i salotti a livello della strada degli sconosciuti, finché le mani senza guanti non diventavano insensibili per il freddo e doveva lasciare la presa sul davanzale, tornando al silenzio della strada verso casa. E quell’immagine non gli piacque affatto.  
  
~*~  
  
Aaron si svegliò che era tardo pomeriggio ed il buio aveva già invaso le numerose stanze del palazzo di Nebiros; avrebbe creduto che fosse notte, se non avesse notato la luce sotto la porta. Una luce piuttosto strana, per il corridoio, perché era molto più forte di quanto non fosse di solito; intontito, si alzò dal letto ed uscì dalla stanza, e la prima cosa che lo colpì fu il fruscio di qualcosa vicino alla sua testa: sollevò lo sguardo e trovò la faccia rubiconda di Babbo Natale che lo fissava da una corona di aghi di pino e nastri rossi, appesa sulla sua porta.  
Anche il corridoio era pieno di festoni e candele e, quando Aaron arrivò nel salotto, Nebiros sedeva sulla solita poltrona e leggeva alla luce delle candele che rischiaravano le fronde di un grande abete decorato, posizionato in un lato della sala; il camino era acceso e diffondeva una luce calda e soffusa su tutta la stanza, facendogli provare un nodo al cuore, perché tutto era esattamente come nei suoi ricordi di bambino, anche se la casa addobbata a festa e piena di calore adesso era la sua, non quella di uno sconosciuto estraneo di cui poteva solo ammirare la fortuna. Il ragazzino fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutti i dettagli che Nebiros aveva impegnato chissà quanti sforzi per riprodurre – l’albero, la tovaglia bianca e rossa, le ghirlande decorate, persino gli omini di pan di zenzero disposti in una grande ciotola rossa – e gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime silenziose: il demone gli scoccò un’occhiata divertita, quella che gli rivolgeva ogni volta quando riuscita ad esaudire una sua richiesta; solo che non sembrava capire che quel che aveva fatto stavolta era molto più di un capriccio esaudito, molto più di un desiderio esaudito.  
E non capiva neppure che la parte più importante di quel Natale improvvisato, come di tutti i Natali, non era nello scintillio di regali e addobbi, ma nel fatto che ci fosse una persona che si era data la briga di realizzare tutto solo per veder sorridere una persona cara, e che adesso fosse lì, e fosse lui e nessun altro.  
Ma questo, in fondo, nemmeno Aaron, se non in un angolino remoto del suo cuore, poteva ancora saperlo.


End file.
